16 December 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-12-16 ; Comments *Best sessions of the year and the start of the 1985 Festive Fifty. *Mentions he doesn’t appear to be on Cliff Richard’s mailing list any more. *Says he has never played two of the records on the show that are in that year’s countdown and he still doesn't have a copy of one of them. The two Sisters Of Mercy tracks in that year's F50 seem to have been the two. *Had to get the single version of the Husker Du Track out of the BBC library after his was stolen in Amsterdam. *Before #42: "Serves me right for saying this was my least favourite Fall track of all time...” *Files 1 and 2 consist of a continuous section of the show from around half way through the sessions. *File 3 contains the whole Nightingales and Triffids sessions followed by 9 of the F50 tracks, in better quality though with no JP links. *File 8 contains only the F50 tracks with no links but of arguably better quality Sessions *Nightingales #7 *Men They Couldn’t Hang #2 *Triffids #2 *City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers (first and only session): *Billy Bragg #4 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Nightingales: Part-Time Moral England (Peel session) #'' only available on file 3)'' *Triffids: Life Of Crime (Peel session) #'' only available on file 3)'' *'File 1' starts half way through next track *Nightingales: How To Age (Peel session) # *Men They Couldn’t Hang: Night To Remember (Don’t Pass Me By) (Peel session) *Triffids: Lonely Stretch (Peel session) # *Jesus & Mary Chain: Inside Me (Peel session) *City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers: Sucker (Peel session) *Billy Bragg: Jeanne (Peel session) *Nightingales: Heroin (Peel session) # *Triffids: Chicken Killer (Peel session) # *Men They Couldn’t Hang: Scarlet Ribbons (Peel session) @ *Billy Bragg: The Marriage (Peel session) @ *Nightingales: First My Job (Peel session) @ *Jesus & Mary Chain: The Living End (Peel session) *'File 1' ends (last minute non-Peel content) *'File 2 4 5 '''and '''6 '''start '1985 Festive Fifty: #50-41''' *50. Shop Assistants: All Day Long (EP – Shopping Parade) Subway # *49. 1000 Violins: Like One Thousand Violins (single) Dreamworld # *48. Woodentops: Well, Well, Well (single) Rough Trade # (played twice on File 5) *47. Robert Wyatt: Wind Of Change (single) Rough Trade # *46. Husker Du: Makes No Sense At All (LP – Flip Your Wig) SST *45. New Order: Face Up (LP - Low Life) Factory # *44. Primal Scream: It Happens (single - All Fall Down b-side) Creation # *43. Sisters Of Mercy: Some Kind Of Stranger (LP - First And Last And Always) WEA # *42. Fall: L.A. (LP-This Nation's Saving Grace) Beggars Banquet # *41. Smiths: Well I Wonder (LP – Meat Is Murder) Rough Trade # *'File 2 4 5 '''and '''6 ' finish (File 2 continues through news) Files marked # available on File 3 and @ on File 7. File ;Name *1) festive 50 1985 part 1(tape15a).MP3 *2) festive 50 1985 part 2 {tape15b}.MP3 *3) 1985-12-16 Peel Show.mp3 *4) John Peel Festive Fifty 1985 Part 1.m4a *5) ff85.1.1.mp3 *6) Festive Fifty Part 1 *7) C054 The Peel Sessions Vol.6 *8) 1985-12-xx Peel Show JG14 ;Length *1) 47.02 (to 46:00) *2) 46.53 (to 41:35) *3) 1:06:47 *4) 41:52 *5) 47:00 (to 41:46) continues with start of 28 August 1990 *6) 41:11 *7) 1:01:40 (to 00:09:15) *8) 1:26:41 (to 38:30) ;Other *Shared via Peel Newsgroup *Files 1 and 2 - Tape 15 of Kev's Tapes. Many thanks to Kev and Julian! *File 3 - Tapes SB473 and SB474 of Weatherman22's tapes. *File 6. Streaming only *7) Many thanks to Mr_maudlin *8) Created from JG14 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 14 Peel December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *http://rapidshare.com/files/131671901/festive_50_1985_part_1_tape15a_.rar.html *http://rapidshare.com/files/131676319/festive_50_1985_part_2__tape15b_.rar.html *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wz2lqm1onzm *[5] *6) patestapes *7) C054 The Peel Sessions Vol.6.mp3 *8) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Kev's Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Pates Tapes Category:Mr Maudlin